(NobiDeki) Anh là tên ngốc, em vẫn yêu
by Victor Desaulnier
Summary: Dekisugi biết bạn trai mình là một tên ngốc, nhưng cậu ấy chẳng bao giờ thấy phiền về điều này.


Hidetoshi Dekisugi là một thần đồng, không ai có thể phủ nhận điều ấy. Luôn đứng đầu lớp từ khi học Tiểu học, nay đã lên Đại học, cậu vẫn chưa từng đứng sau ai trên bảng điểm. Thông minh, điển trai, dịu dàng, giỏi thể thao, Dekisugi thật sự là bạch mã hoàng tử trong lòng các nữ sinh. Thế nên, chẳng ai biết được tại sao hoàng tử lại là một cặp với Nobi Nobita, một nam sinh có thể nói là trái ngược hoàn toàn với cậu. Không phải chê bôi, nhưng không thể khen được cậu ta ở điểm gì. Học dốt, mặt mũi thường thường, lười biếng, yếu đuối, hay ăn vạ, Nobita thường xuyên bị đám bạn cùng lớp lợi dụng, xong thì cho ra rìa.

Dekisugi với Nobita là bạn từ thời thơ ấu, ai cũng biết. Nhưng so với Minamoto Shizuka, cô nàng Nobita thầm mến, và là nguyên nhân cho việc cậu ta vẫn luôn ghét Dekisugi cho tới hết cấp III, thì rõ ràng là hai người không thân thiết đến mức đó. Đến Shizuka cũng không ngờ được rằng người mình thích và người thích mình lại trở thành một đôi, nhưng cô không tỏ ý kiến gì trong chuyện này. Bỏ qua những rung động tuổi thanh xuân, thì hai người họ đều là những người bạn thân thiết của cô.

"Dekisugi, sao cậu lại thích mình vậy?"

Đó là câu hỏi mà hoàng tử nhỏ thường hay nghe nhất từ khi Nobita đồng ý trở thành bạn trai của cậu. Ngày cuối cùng trong quãng đời học sinh, Dekisugi thu hết can đảm để xin chiếc cúc áo thứ hai trên bộ đồng phục của Nobita - người hoàn toàn không hiểu ý nghĩa của chuyện này - và khi được đồng ý, trong một phút không kịp suy nghĩ đã trực tiếp nói ra lời tỏ tình.

_"Làm bạn trai mình nhé, Nobita - kun?"_

Hiển nhiên là Nobita còn chưa ngốc đến không hiểu lời này, nhưng khi cậu ta chưa kịp hỏi lại, gương mặt đang từ đỏ bừng bỗng trắng bệch của người bạn không mấy thân thiết khiến cậu bỗng thấy...

Đau lòng.

Bỗng nhiên không muốn từ chối cậu ấy.

_"Mình... Mình... Thôi, coi như mình chưa nói gì cả đi."_

_"... Khụ... Dekisugi, mình nghĩ là mình cần thời gian."_

Và "thời gian" của Nobita kéo dài không quá hai ngày. Hai ngày sau, Dekisugi nửa ngượng ngùng nửa hạnh phúc đến gọi _bạn trai _mình cùng đi học. Để đảm bảo Nobita đỗ Đại học, hoàng tử nhỏ bắt bạn trai đi học thêm cùng cậu. Quỷ lười Nobita trước sự "uy hiếp" của bạn trai, không thể không giảm bớt thời gian ngủ nướng để tới lớp học thêm. Kết quả của một kỳ nghỉ hè chăm chỉ là hai người cùng đỗ một trường Đại học tương đối khá. Với sức học của Dekisugi, trường này còn chưa đủ tầm, nhưng với Nobita, đó đã là kỳ tích rồi. Sau khi đỗ Đại học, Dekisugi rụt rè đề nghị việc công khai mối quan hệ của họ với gia đình. Doraemon và Shizuka - hai người đầu tiên biết chuyện - đều ủng hộ chuyện này. Gia đình Dekisugi có quan điểm khá thoáng, họ cũng nhận ra nỗ lực theo đuổi tình yêu của con trai từ thời trẻ trâu nên vui vẻ chúc phúc cho hai người. Nhà Nobi hơi khó khăn một chút, nhưng sự cố gắng của Dekisugi và việc Nobita đỗ Đại học đã khiến ông bà Nobi có nhiều thiện cảm với cậu "con dâu" ngoài ý muốn này. Sau hai năm Đại học, hai người rốt cuộc có thể tổ chức hôn lễ. Đương nhiên là ở nước ngoài, nơi những cuộc hôn nhân đồng tính được chấp nhận. Nobita thừa nhận mình thích Dekisugi, và cầu hôn bạn trai thành công.

Nhưng gần đến ngày cử hành hôn lễ, Nobita lại bất ngờ hỏi bạn trai - giờ có thể gọi là hôn phu - câu hỏi quen thuộc:

\- Dekisugi, rốt cuộc thì tại sao em lại thích anh vậy?

Cậu không nghĩ mình có được ưu điểm nào trong mắt hôn phu.

\- A, Nobita - kun, anh lại hỏi câu này nữa rồi. - Hôn phu của cậu cười.

_"Bởi vì lần nào em cũng không chịu trả lời tử tế." _\- Nobita nghĩ.

\- Nobita - kun, - Dekisugi xoay xoay chiếc nhẫn trên ngón tay - mặc dù anh vừa lười, vừa ngốc, vừa hậu đậu...

\- Này, Dekisugi...

\- Thích ngủ nướng, nhát gan, suốt ngày ỷ lại vào Doraemon...

\- Oi oi...

\- Đôi khi còn dùng bảo bối của Doraemon để lợi dụng em cho anh chép bài tập...

\- Khụ... chuyện này...

Dekisugi ôm đầu cậu, chôn gương mặt thanh tú vào gáy cậu. Khiến Nobita cảm thấy hơi ngứa.

\- Nhưng Nobita - kun là người tốt bụng hơn bất cứ ai. Em đã biết điều đó, từ khi chúng ta học Tiểu học.

\- Chỉ vì anh tốt bụng ấy hả? Trong mắt em anh là một thằng ngốc dễ lừa chứ gì?

Hôn phu của cậu cười, cọ cọ đôi môi mềm qua má cậu:

\- Đối với em, Nobita - kun là tốt nhất. Ưu điểm của Nobita - kun, một mình em biết là tốt rồi.

Nobita chặc lưỡi:

\- Oi, cuối cùng thì em vẫn chẳng nói cho anh... uhmmmm...

Dekisugi tách môi mình khỏi vị hôn phu ngốc nghếch, mỉm cười như thường lệ:

\- Em thích anh mà, bà Dekisugi.

\- Oi oi, em là bà Nobi mới đúng đó, Dekisugi.

\- Không phải Dekisugi, Nobita - kun.

\- Hử?

\- Là Hidetoshi. Hidetoshi Nobi. - Cậu dụi đầu vào ngực Nobita, trả lời bằng giọng lí nhí.

\- ... Hide...toshi...

... Đúng rồi... người thanh niên này... ngày mai sẽ trở thành chồng hợp pháp của cậu. Mãi mãi.


End file.
